Brainsex
by ZaraShade
Summary: An out-take for 'Telepathic' chapter 17. Because a surprising amount of people demanded this... All I can say is Helen. Nikola. Brain sex. Can be read as a stand-alone but makes more sense with the story.


**Alright, so I got a surprising amount of people demanding brain-sex ever since I mentioned it in Telepathic chapter 17. So this is the M rated version of that chapter. Or an out-take if you like. Because you're all so deliciously dirty minded. Lol, who am I kidding? I'm the one writing this! **

**Forgive me if it gets sappy, but come on they're having mental-sex, it's bound to be fluffy! **

\||\\

"_You look hot when you're brainy in consciousness form, Helen," he grinned._

"_Really, Nikola, really?" she said._

"_I always was attracted to your mind," he continued._

"_Is it your intention to kill me with your cheesy lines?" she queried teasingly._

"_Ever wondered what it would be like to have brain-sex?" he said, accompanied the statement by a lewd grin._

"_Yes, Nikola, that's what I'm really doing in my office," Helen responded sarcastically, "I'm merely pretending to work whilst really thinking about brain-sex."_

Nikola merely grinned and waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"I knew it, ljubav," he said, "Sitting there pretending to be all prim and proper," he closed the gap between their (false) bodies so that his lips were close enough to her ear to send a shiver down her spine. "While really getting all hot just thinking about all the ways I can take you on it."

Helen's eyes fluttered closed as he licked her earlobe. Oh God. It was unlike anything she'd experienced before. Her entire body, or the manifestation of it in their consciousness, was tingling. She felt her entire being thrum to life as Nikola pressed kisses along her neck. The need for him was so overwhelming she almost let out a sob.

"Nikola," she breathed, making one last attempt to push him off.

It wasn't that she didn't want to let him take her right there on what was quite possibly not even real rock floor. She did, she really did. More than she was willing to admit. It was just that she suspected that if she did she would be so far gone she wouldn't be able to let him go. She was craving his body, his touch, his kiss so much right now she almost was sobbing. She couldn't imagine what would happen if they did give in.

He stood close, still beside her, but still too far, waiting for her to make the next move.

"I think," he breathed into her neck, responding to her thoughts, to her concerns, "We're already there, ljubav. We already crossed that line."

His words were her undoing and she let out a small sob of need. God she was so terrified that she could need anyone so much as she needed him. She grabbed him and pulled him close, pressing her mouth to his fiercely. He responded, pulling her impossibly closer by wrapping his arms around her waist so tightly it should have hurt. But it didn't. It just felt right. She supposed it had to do with them quite possibly not being real.

She moaned as his tongue found its way into her mouth and she ran her fingers through her hair.

Helen Magnus had kissed, and been kissed, a lot in her long lifetime. It was only logical after all, she had lived a lot longer than any human. But never had she experienced something as bizarre or sensual as this. It was like when they kissed in this not-quite-real state any walls between their minds melted away. They fit together so well. She felt more complete than she had ever felt and she wanted to cry. She hated herself for being so weak. But she could feel Nikola's desperation to be closer to her too and she forgot her worries.

"Mmm," she moaned, as they broke apart, their foreheads still touching, "Take me, Niko, oh God take me now."

She needed him. She needed to feel him right now. He was only too happy to oblige, pushing her up against the rocky wall as they continued to kiss desperately. She closed her eyes in anticipation of what should have been a jagged wall hitting her back but no pain came. Too dazed by the kisses he was showering down her neck to her décolleté, she brushed it aside for later.

"You're wearing far too many clothes," she accused.

Nikola looked back at her face and the adorable pout she was currently wearing was simply too much. He returned the attention of his kisses to her lips, impossibly soft and with Helen's distinct and maddeningly sweet taste.

"So," he said, between pecks of those rosy lips, "Are. You."

He felt the thrum of amusement from her wash over his own body in ripples and he growled at how aroused it made him. He ripped at the shirt she was wearing (or her physical self was wearing anyway), tugging it eagerly to expose the deep blue lace bra encasing her breasts.

"Lace in the field, ljubav?" he teased, turning his attention to her glorious breasts.

"All the better for teasing you, love," she returned.

He chuckled and, it must have had a similar effect on her as her laughter had on him in their states, as she bucked against him with a moan.

She made quick work from there of ridding him of his vest and shirt. He frowned when he heard a distinct ripping noise as she deposited his shirt roughly to the ground.

"It's not real, Niko," she teased.

"Your turn," he growled in her ear, causing her to shiver. She yelped as he rather suddenly tugged her right leg up around his waist so he could unzip her knee-high boot.

"Why must we still be wearing so many items of clothing?" he protested with a small frown.

"We're...in consciousness form, Nikola," she cupped his face with her hands, "Not in a fantasy."

"You mean it isn't your fantasy for me to screw you up against a wall in an ancient temple?" he teased, nipping her ear as he repeated process with her other leg to remove her remaining boot. He chucked each item aside callously, his hands returning to her waist possessively, as though moments without holding her were agonisingly too long.

"That's beside the point," she whispered huskily. He grinned.

She shivered as his fingers trailed down from her waist to the waist of her pants, pulling insistently until she was relieved of the cumbersome garment.

"You haven't kissed me in far too long," she reminded him, claiming his mouth once more hungrily.

Her fingers tugged at his pants as their tongues duelled fiercely. It was like all of their usual banter and bickering was translated into a rather pleasurable kissing battle.

"I can _feel _how aroused you are," he breathed in her ear. His tone was low, gravelling almost and she thought she may just come undone right then.

"Likewise," she smirked.

"Ready to explore the boundaries of science by becoming the first people to have brain-sex?" Nikola said, decidedly removing her bra with a deft flick of his wrist – apparently he could still use his vampiric abilities in mental-form.

"Oh shut up and fuck me, Nikola," she said.

He chuckled again and she sunk her nails into each of his shoulders responsively.

He flicked aside the deliciously damp material of her panties with one finger, exposing her to him, and stroked her teasingly.

"No," she ground out insistently, "Need you. Now."

She wasn't sure if she could actually wait any longer without going crazy. The need to be closer to him, always closer, was suffocating. He was like an intoxicating presence that was seeping into every crevice of her body.

"As you wish, my love," he said.

Helen's hand worked of its own accord, pushing his boxers from his frame, exposing his already rigid – and rather impressive – length. She was almost panting with desire and she could feel his own overwhelming and compulsive desire to be with her too swirling through his consciousness and their telepathic link.

He thrust into her, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist, urging him deeper. The feel of his length sheathed inside her walls with their telepathic connection and mental-forms was almost too much to bear. Her lips sought his again, welcoming him to her body, to her mind.

They could feel what the other needed. He began to thrust, drawing himself out and then burying his length back inside her. She let out a sob, clinging to his back with her hands. It was agonisingly slow and she thrust her hips against him, urging him faster. She wanted nothing more than to remain connected to him like this forever, and yet she needed to feel him, needed more of him.

He could feel her tensing, building up to her peak, as she could him. Because of their connection they could ensure they both came at the same time. And they did. With glorious synchronisation they both came, intense, dizzying; each calling out the other's name.

They remained unmoving clinging to each other. Both of them back to the feeling of weightlessness and lightness. Their minds swirling in a jumbled mess about each other's. Neither was quite sure who was feeling what, but the overwhelming strength of the emotion love was enough to knock the breath from their bodies, if they had bodies right now that is.

"That was..." Helen tried to find the words to describe the intensely sensual experience but came up short.

"I know," Nikola said, placing a gentle kiss to each of her cheeks, reverently.

He grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers. Neither was quite ready to move from their position yet. She was almost afraid of him leaving her now.

"If I wasn't day dreaming about brain-sex at my desk before," she breathed, "I sure as hell am going to now." His answer was a grin before kissing the adorable smile from her face once more.

\|\||

Meanwhile, in the _real _chamber...

Will, Kate and Henry stood cautiously a few feet away from the pillars, the Doc and the Vamp. Three identical confused expressions were on their faces. Moments ago, Magnus and Tesla had respectively moaned out the other's name.

"You heard that too right?" Henry said, looking from Kate to Will.

"Do you think they're in pain?" Will said.

Kate frowned thoughtfully, watching the Doc. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that moan had sounded like... but no, it couldn't be. They were unconscious for Heaven's sake. Having mental-sex was impossible when unconscious, not mention completely insane and something Magnus would never do.

\|||\

**Lol, yes the last part was just me toying with the children. I couldn't resist. **


End file.
